


Discovery

by MasterChiefette



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cows, Discovery, M/M, Milk, Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterChiefette/pseuds/MasterChiefette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt #113 of this list:</p>
<p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yev6oKJSKyvzOKqWI7mI_Fg4eH7IoDChZCo47Y7HJRs/edit?usp=sharing</p>
<p>AU where Hannibal is the person who discovered cows produce milk but won't explain how</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

The two sat in cold, fishing through the ice, waiting for the line to pull, and bickering on.

"Just tell me Hannibal!"

"I can't Will. It's not something I see necessary to discuss."

Hannibal was firm, his arms crossed over his chest fiercely as he watched Will pout.

"Come on Hannibal, you literally discovered cow milking, but you're not going to tell me how? Me? The one and only person you trust whole heartedly?"

He sighed and looked up remembering that like it was just yesterday. He placed his hand on Will's shoulder.

"It was when I was child. I.. my family had gone on a trip and stopped on the way to see large farmland. The cattle were grazing in the fields. I decided to go out and observe the cattle graze, when a local boy, he...I'm sorry Will, I can't tell you."

"WHAT come on Hannibal!"

"Just know that it was an accident, Will."

Will looked up, surprised..

"Trust me Will. Mistakes were made..."

Will groaned and looked back down at the ice, only to notice a salmon approaching the line far beneath them. He grinned shamelessly and looked straight into his lover's eyes.

"Hey Hannibal."

"Yes Will?"

"I think I see some... _moo_ -vement."

He rolled his eyes, the younger man's stupid laughter scaring away any potential catches.


End file.
